CourtCases, Computers, & CoffeeCups
by LTP-girl
Summary: When searching for a lost case-file, with the added help of Lupo and Bernard, Connie stumbles across a very interesting secret about Mike. Mike and Connie POV.


**Just some humorous drabble involving the cheeky cops and gorgeous attorneys. MIKE AND CONIE POV ALERT! Hope y'all like.**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Law and Order' and its characters.

Rating: K+, some themes and adult language

Court Cases, Computers, and Coffee Cups

By LTP-girl

Connie flicked through all of the papers on her desk, but still couldn't locate the case file she was searching for.

_Where is that Arnity case? I'm positive I brought it in today._

There was a knock at the door.

She looked up to find detectives Lupo and Bernard standing indolently in the doorway.

"Hey guys, come on in," she said, as she continued to rummage through the vanilla folders on her desk. She then looked in her briefcase a second time.

"What's up Connie?" Bernard questioned, sounding slightly humorous. "You seem a little flustered."

She stopped for a moment to look up at him and gave him an annoyed glare, and then resumed searching for the missing file.

"I'm not flustered," she answered, closing her briefcase. _No, it wasn't in there_. She stood with her hands on her hips, oddly beside herself. It was not like her to leave a case file lying around, especially a very important one such as this. She was at her wit's end, and it was bad enough she had broken her heel on her way to work that morning. However, she was relieved that Mike left the office to buy some decent coffee.

"I'm sorry," Bernard said calmly. "Just a joke."

She sighed exasperated. "I guess I'm just a little agitated. Looks like I left the Arnity case file at home," she said fed up. "There are copies on Mike's laptop, but I don't want him to find out that I, Connie Rubirosa, neglected an important case file. He'll never let me live it down."

Lupo snorted. "As if he's never forgotten anything."

"Not anything as important as _this_," Connie replied. "And you know what Mike is like."

"Where is Mike anyway?" Lupo enquired, puzzled.

"Oh, he's gone to get some coffee," she replied. "He said we needed something better than the sludge we get here, to get through this case."

Bernard looked around Mike's laptop. "Who says _he_ has to access the case file," Bernard said.

"What?" Connie wondered what wild scheme her co-worker had come up with next.

Bernard snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea. You know Mike's password, right?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, but I don't think it's very ethical of me, us, to access his file without his permission," Connie replied.

"He doesn't need to know about it."

Connie sighed.

_I guess I have no choice._

She joined Lupo and Bernard behind Mike's desk.

"Okay, Connie, what's Mike's password?" Lupo looked up at her from the screen.

"It's 'Yankees- 4-eva' she replied.

Lupo typed in the key. "We're in," he said.

"You know, someone should be checking the door," Connie piped up. "Mike could be back any minute now."

"I'll go," Lupo offered, as he got out of Mike's chair and headed towards the doorway.

Bernard took the seat and sat down.

Connie joined him behind the desk and looked over his shoulder at the computer-screen.

Bernard searched for the Arnity file. "Okay, Arnity file, Arnity frile," he muttered, his eyes scanning the desktop. "Alright, here it is."

Before he could open it, a video window popped-up onto the screen, and began to play.

It was Mike, talking to the camera, and in a very strange British accent. It was much different from his Boston accent they were all used to hearing each day.

'_Hello ladies, my name is Michael. I was born and raised in Manchester, and migrated to New York several years ago to get out and have some fun. So if you're looking for a fun guy, just drop me a line. (Winks). If you're into starry nights, and scenic operas, than you're certainly the gal for me. (Winks again).'_

It seemed like some sort of dating-site advertisement.

Bernard cracked up into a burst of laughter. "That's Mike," he said, highly amused. "Why the hell is he on a dating sight for? And lying about himself?"

"And so badly too," Connie added, stunned, but equally amused.

"Hey Lupo, come lookie," Bernard called out, signalling him to join them. "This is the funniest crap we've ever seen."

Connie pressed the play button once again, and a very humoured grin spread across Lupo's face.

"What? Mike doesn't have any problems getting girls, he's a lawyer for God's sake. Why would he resort to these sorts of things?" Lupo said, struggling to contain his laughter.

Connie quickly wrote something in the comments section.

_Hey cutie, I just got a view of your video. So adorable. Now you've left me all hot and heavy! _She wrote anonymously_. Hope to catch you on the next starry night, my British prince._

Lupo and Bernard chuckled as they watched what Connie had written.

"This is gold," she said.

They heard footsteps making their way down the hallway and toward Mike and Connie's office.

"Oh no, it's Mike," Connie panicked, closing the computer window.

Bernard quickly inserted the USB stick he had in his pocket, and downloaded the Arnity file. It had transferred to the USB in a matter of seconds, and he removed it, concealing it in his pocket.

Connie logged out of the computer and hurried back to her desk.

Suddenly, there was a shattering noise, as if a piece of china had smashed.

Connie turned around to find that in her mad scramble, she had knocked Mike's favourite large speckled-blue coffee mug off the edge of his desk.

_Oh no, what was she going to do now? She couldn't let Mike see it._

Lupo bent down to pick up the broken pieces of crockery, and stuffed them in his tweed jacket pocket. He then looked down at his hand, which was now dripping with blood.

"Oh, no, I cut it on the broken mug."

"Cut what?" Mike asked, as he entered his office, laden with two steaming cups of coffee.

**What will these three break next of Mike's property? Or what other secrets will they uncover about everyone's favourite... sorry... second favourite EADA?**

**Feel free to review, as it will help me write my next chapter. **


End file.
